Harry Potter and the Olympians
by Tigersaga
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Percy Meet. And no. They are not brothers, that to me seems weird... *Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series nor the Harry potter ones. FIRST FANFIC! Yay, I think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover**_

**Chapter 1**

The Burrow

Ron began to pack, "I can't believe they are making us do year seven all over again, blimey, we worked so hard last year!" He complained. Harry murmured his agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys. "We were hardly even at the school, and the ministry of magic refuses to give anybody without a degree Harry shrugged, "I heard there are exchange students from America!" "Yeah! I heard that too! They are students from Dumbledore's old friend's camp or something!" Ron replied excited. Hermione asked intently, "What is it called? What is his old friend called? How come-" "Bloody hell Hermione! We don't know! Professor McGonagal isn't leaking any information!"

Suddenly an owl burst in the window, Hermione opened the letter it carried and began to read aloud. The owls flapped soundlessly away.

"It says,

To the Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, just a quick note, Ronald you might want to remind your parents that the exchange students are staying at the burrow. Harry, Perseus will explain everything, maybe, he might not, and Hermione, I triple lock dare you to try and beat Annabeth in a wit battle.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagal."

Harry looked at Ron, "Here hey, staying here, why didn't you tell us?" Ron looked sheepish and began to answer when they heard the doorbell ring. "Ron, can you get it!" "Yes mum." He sighed, Harry and Hermione followed closely behind him. He opened the door, "Hello?"

**Sorry for such a short chapter, first fan fiction =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way I chose to resurrect the dead twin.**

Percy's Pov

"Thanks for the ride Blackjack." I gave him a sugar cube and ran out of the stables. _No need for thanks Boss_. Chiron was standing near the bonfire with Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Grover and Nico. Annabeth called me over so I jogged quickly. "What's going on?" I asked quickly when I got there. Chiron sighed in relief. "Percy, there you are, we have been looking for you!" Grover bleated. "Sorry." I shrugged. "Percy, come to the big house with me, we need to talk." Chiron sighed.

As we walked Chiron explained, "Well you see, once there were some mortals that Hecate blessed with the powers of magic, you would call them witches and wizards, and you see, there are a lot of wizard schools and there is one particular school...the school used to be run by Professor Dumbledor, my old friend, but he was killed by Voldomort's minions." Chiron held up a finger to silence me. "Voldomort was an evil wizard, about as powerful as Kronos (*P.S. I mean Kronos in Luke's form thing*), and two young wizards and a young witch set out to find him, to kill him."

After three hours of studying this Harry potter guy and the rest of the wizard race I thought we were ready to go. To go where? To go to Hogwarts and babysit a guy the same age as me, pathetic. At least I had my friends, Clarisse included, I have warmed to her over the years. But no. After dinner Chiron got us to practise...magic...MAGIC for the gods sakes! Chiron told us that since we were actually related to Hecate, so we had 'wizard power'. Why did I get chosen for this again?

After four full weeks of this ridicules training we were put on a plane (I know, A PLANE!) to England. After the plane ride, Nico and I ran to the toilet to puke. Zeus had been mean on that ride. Nico and I rolled our eyes at ourselves and washed our mouths out. "He was harsh." Nico groaned as we made our way out. "Maybe that's a sign that we shouldn't go?" We both looked to the ceiling involuntary at the same time but there was hint of a storm or agreement. We stormed our way back to the group. I asked Annabeth. "Are we getting picked up-" "Hello kids!" A jolly voice called. We all spun around and a tall, spindly man with freckles and orange hair came over to greet us. He shook my hand and and asked softly, "Are you Perseus Jackson?" He let go of my hand and I nodded, "Please call me Percy, and you are?" The man smiled joyfully. "I am Arthur Weasley, but please call me what you like."

I nodded, "Mr Weasley, this is Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Clarisse- **Connor! Travis!**" I cried as the Stoll brothers began to pry a purse from a woman's handbag. They stood up straight and grinned at me. "What? We were only going to steal three purses...and a couple of phones." I sighed and shook my head, "Sorry about them." Mr. Weasley laughed, "What an odd collection of kids you are, the only problem is that my to trouble making twins are still living at home, this could prove difficult." We moved to a corner with no one around.

"Now I have to go to work so I'll just be dropping you off. I can only take three at a time. So first up, Travis, err, Connor and Annabeth?" I laughed softy and replied to Arthur. "Perfect choice, Annabeth deals with them perfectly." Connor and Travis grinned. "You make us sound like dogs." Clarisse touched their shoulders and answered sarcastically. "Because you are dogs." "Oh really pig face?" They challenged.

Nico, Annabeth and I glanced at each other and shook our heads, both silently laughing. Clarisse was riled up so when Annabeth tried to enter veer, Clarisse answered, "Really Owl-head, you think that I would let an insult like that go over my head!" "Clarisse, uher name is not Owl-head, and yes she does Clarisse, I expect you to as well." I said in a low, no nonsense voice. Clarisse stood down knowing that threat in my voice. Mr. Weasley noticed it to. "I was going to say you remind me of Harry potter and then you did that voice. Wow, that even scared me." He laughed.

"Yeah, going into Tartaraus can make you sound like that." I said so softly that no one but Annabeth heard. Arthur grabbed the Stoll's, and Annabeth by the hand. Their image swirled and disappeared. Nico and Clarisse looked at me confused, "What just-?" "Apparition." I answered. Mr. Weasley returned the same way. His repeated the progress with us. The world swirled around us and I felt dizzy, but suddenly we were there. There, was a farm, I saw a pig farm and what seemed like new horses and a stable. A tall strewed hose was just behond the folds of tall grass. Annabeth and the Stoll brothers greeted us. "I'll get Grover!" He and Grover appeared. "Got to go!" Arthur Weasley cried and used apparition before our eyes. Annabeth and Grover seemed woozy. "Let's not do that again." They said in sync. I nodded dizzily and fought with the grass and to get to the house. "Well, here goes nothing." I joked. I pressed the door bell and heard it ring all the way to the top of the house. "Ron, can you get it?!" A woman cried. I heard clatter and then the old door swung open. A shorter, younger version of Arthur Weasley stood at the door. A girl with curly ginger hair and and brown eyes frowned curiously beside him and a short bow with unkempt hair, emerald green eyes, he wore glasses and a small lightning bolt scar on his forhead.

"Hello?" Ronald Weasley asked. I smiled at him. "Hi, we're the exchange students."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Pov

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione asked as we ran down the stairs catching up to Ron. Ron looked confused. "It should be the exchange students, or it could be Bill, he comes around randomly to visit Mum, he has been ever since the er, fight at Hogwarts." "But wouldn't he just walk in?" I asked. Ron's shoulders sagged. "It must be the exchange students, I bet you that they are snobs and think they're too good for us, bloody Americans." He growled. Ron opened the door slowly. "Hello?"

The first person I saw was a boy, he had brilliant sea green eyes and hair just like my own, except it looked wet, like he had just gone for a swim. He was tanned and muscled, much like the rest of his group. Next to him was a girl, with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to calculate our every move. Beside the sea green eyed boy on the left, was a boy with black hair and eyes so brown they had depth and looked black. Behind the blacked eyed boy was a tough, rough, mean looking girl. There were three others, two of the boys looked so a like they could be twins and an odd looking fellow with curly hair. "Hi, we're the exchange students. Are you Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" I nodded hesitantly then he struck out his hand to shake mine briefly.

"Ronald! Who is it?" Ron's plump mother and dear Ginny came down the stairs. "Oh, hello, you must be exchange students, I am Mrs. Weasley, come in come in." She chirped. "Sorry my dears but Arthur forgot to tell me your names, what are they?" The sea green eyed boy spoke again. "I am Perseus Jackson," The twins had come out from hiding from their mother and snickered at his name. Perseus glared at them and the stormy eyed one stepped in, "But if you don't want him to drown you call him Percy. I am Annabeth, never call me Annie, the two look a likes are Travis and Connor. This is Grover," She pointed to the odd one, "And this is Clarrise."

"Well thank you for the introductions, I didn't realise there were so many of you, I should have cleaned out the attic, let me start that now-" "Mrs. Weasley, Travis and Connor can share a bed, Clarrise and Annabeth can too. Nico can sleep on the floor and Grover and I will sleep in the stables." Percy announced. Well, maybe he wasn't such a snob. Hermione didn't seem to agree. "Why do you just get make these arrangements! You should give the others a chance to give their opinion!" Percy laughed. "Miss Granger, we spoke about it on the plane. This is what we came to." He reasoned. "Oh, sorry." She apologized.

Nico laughed darkly, "Percy, you want to train? The plane ride made me sick and stiff." Percy nodded and headed out side again, "If that is okay with you?" He asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes sure but do you mind if we watch?" Nico and Percy shook their heads. "They usually have the whole camp watching." Annabeth said. We strolled out side and found them already, read. "Umm, why are you dressed in armour?" Hermione queried, taking the words right from my mouth. Percy looked at us, his sea green eyes seemed to twinkle. His armour was simple yet amazing, it seemed to change colours, sea blue, to bronze and then to sea green. It was astounding, but so was Nico's. His was full jet black and had a complex looking pattern. "Well Miss Granger, obviously you've never seen a real fight." Percy joked and took out a ballpoint pen.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Percy raised an eyebrow and clicked the top of his pen. Everyone gasped as it transformed to a bronze sword. Nico rolled his eyes, "Show off." He drew his sword from his black belt, and narrowed his eyes. "So, Death Breath, going show me your useless skills?" Percy taunted. "I think it's the other way round Seaweed brain." "Ha, you could never defeat me Zombie dude!" "Think again Mr. Optimism!" Nico cried and lunged. Percy quickly parried it and stepped to the side. He twisted his wrist to Nico's shoulder and rapped him there.

"Stay on your toes Nico! If you don't," Percy paused as he did a complex parry and blow technique. He twisted Nico's sword out of Nico's hand and placed his sword just before hitting Nico's neck. "If you don't you'll be dead, try and see how many times Thanatos and you dad with let you escape Hades." Nico panted with weariness and took Percy's hand to let him up. "You want to play Wise girl?" Annabeth smiled sweetly. "Nah, I'll just strike you dead in your sleep." Percy grinned and he seemed to challenge Clarrise. "You want to dance pig face?" He taunted her. "Sure, I only dance with professionals." She told him.

"Thank you for that complement, I never thought that would hap-" Clarrise began to fight. The both did a series of sword dances, it looked quite magical. Sparks flew off the blades and then I realised that Clarrise was in her armour as well. _How did that happen?_ I shrugged and continued watching, mesmerised. Percy one in the end, of course. "Wow." Hermione gasped. She didn't seem to be able to say any more, but I didn't blame her, I couldn't say anything. "Where did you learnt to do that?" Ron exclaimed. "Summer camp." Grover murmured."So what's for dinner?" He chirped to Mrs. Weasley. She looked flustered, "Er, well we have to eat out side, and we have all sorts of food. "Fred go check on the food would you?" "But I am George!" "I don't care! Check on the food."

Hermione, Ron and I all grinned at them and looked at the fading sunset. "This is going to be an interesting year." I told them. "I agree." Hermione concured.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone =)**_

_**Sorry about the wait, I can only write on Fridays, er, next week? **__**I don't know =(**_

Percy's Pov

I smiled at the wizards words. They had no idea that we demigods could hear them. Hermione stood up and dusted herself off. "Excuse me for asking but, what did you mean 'try and see how many times Thanatos and you dad with let you escape Hades'? And where's your summer camp? Why do you learn sword fighting? What is the name of your school? Do you all go to the summer camp?" She asked quickly. I grinned and glanced at Annabeth. She smiled sweetly and said, "I'll leave this one to you Kelp head." I made a face at her. "You're mean, Anni Bell." I retorted. She glared at me playfully, "That is to far Prissy. Too far." I rolled my eyes and turned to the wizards.

"Are you familiar with the Greek myths?" I asked carefully. Hermione nodded slowly, "We are doing it as an extra subject, all year eights have to do it." She stated. Percy smiled. "Yay, well, um, Thanatos was the daemon person of death. He was...Umm...a minor figure in Greek mythology, often referred to but rarely appearing in person. And come on, you don't who, or what Hades is?" All the wizards exept for Hermione who nodded her head, shook their heads. "Hades was the ancient Greek god of the underworld. Eventually, Hades name came to designate the abode of the dead." Nico rolled his eyes. "And where did you learn all that Mr. Scholar?" He joked. I laughed, "I think yours, and Chiron's lecturing helps." I snorted.

Hermione drew a breathe and cried. "Chiron?! The trainer of Hercules? And Achilles, Aristaeus, Asclepius, Jason, Medus, Patroclus-" I interrupted her flow of names by snorting. Annnabeth grinned, "Just because you can't say all those names does not mean those people that can are stupid, Captain Salt Water." Sorry Hermione, my boyfriend is very stupid." Clarrisse laughed until I glared at her and then she covered her mouth to block the sound. I rolled my eyes at her and the two grinning Stoll brothers.

Ronald looked confused, "What's with the nicknames, like, err, Seaweed brain, Wisegirl and Death Breath?" I sighed in exasperation. "Why do I have to explain everything? Can't you magic into their brains?"! I cried to the sky. I thunder and lightning answered me. "Come on? Why not?" Another bit of thunder rolled across the sky. "But I don't want to? Can you send Hermes, or, Apollo, or Athena down to tell them?" I asked the sky. There was no answer.

I sighed and the wizards gasped. "How did you...just...speak to.. the sky!" Harry cried. "You'll figure it out , someday." A voice came from behind us. All the demigods turned around. "Hermes!" I yelled happily. Hermione was even more shocked then before. "Hermes? The Hermes? The messenger of the gods? The Hermes, a Greek god?!" She gushed. Hermes raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I think like this girl, Percy." Hermes told me jokingly. "You do? My dear cousin, I thought you would." I teased him. Hermione burst out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me! There are no such thing as _**GODS**_!" She giggled. Soon the rest o them were laughing. Hermes and I rolled our eyes.

"Maybe I don't like her after all." He whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows, "You think?" I replied sarcastically. Hermes motioned for Annabeth and I to follow him. "I have some things for you." H handed me a conch shell and Annabeth a small owl. "What are they for?" I asked. "The conch shell has many uses, one is you can call the horses, dolphins, fish and other sea created creatures to you and your needs. Annabeth, the owl can speak English, Greek and delivers messengers instantly." Hermes replied. "Thank you Hermes." I replied. He smiled and disapeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Pov

I slowly stopped laughing. 'Do those people think we are stupid?' Percy, Annabeth and the so called 'Hermes' walked behind the building. Annabeth returned a minute later carrying an owl, err, wasn't it called a pygmy? No, a Scops owl. Percy was soon following and was carrying an unusually large conch shell. "What are they for?" Hermione asked. "What do you think?" Nico answered admiring the ever changing colours on the conch shell.

Scops owl

"What is the owls' name?" Ron asked politely. Annabeth looked confused for a second and then she shook her head. "I haven't named her yet." She answered stoutly. "How about Adara? Or, Airla, or….ALDORA!" Percy cried. Annabeth rolled her and smiled. "A winged gift. Perfect!" She agreed. I gave them a puzzled look, "Are we being left out of the loop or something? I don't get it." I told them. Annabeth answered me quickly. "Aldora or Αλδορα means winged gift in Greek." "Oh." We all chorused. Percy raised an eyebrow at us and began to speak in a fast language (**I is going to translate it for you, but Harry doesn't know what is being said. Okay?). **"Αυτό είναι πραγματικά να πάρει διασκεδαστικό(This is actually getting amusing.)." Percy gushed. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the rest of the exchange students answered with the same word. "Συμφωνώ! (I agree!)" "Σταματήστε να είστε αγενής προς το mμάγος αυτοί Είναι! (Stop being rude to the wizards, they are just half-wits)." The exchange students snorted. "Good one Annabeth!" Percy smiled and turned to us.

"What language were you speaking?" Fred asked. "What do you mean what language?" Mrs Weasley asked as she came bustling up to us, "Dinner's ready by the way." Grover did this weird bleat, they were speaking Greek. Mrs Weasley nodded and asked, "Where did you get the owl and conch shell?" She enquired. "Hermes." Percy said simply and walk towards the food.

Mrs Weasley nodded again and told us to get seated. "So where did you learn Greek?" Hermione asked Percy over dinner. Mrs Weasley almost choked on her food. "You haven't told them?" She asked infuriated. Percy shrugged. "We were told to keep our traps closed, aka, not telling anyone." Percy answered nonchalantly. Their secretivity was irritating me. "Oh, how is Mr Brunner?" Mrs Weasley asked civilly. "Ha!" George exclaimed. "Your headmaster isn't called Chiron! I knew it." George said smugly.

Grover glared at him and the rest of the group casually ignored him. They all seemed to leave a bit of food on their plates. "Mrs Weasley, do you mind, we need a fire for a sec." Annabeth asked uncertainly. Mrs Weasley started a small fire instantaneously. The group stood up and scaped their left overs into the fire. "Thank you." Percy acknowledged and a gush of water covered the fire when the food was burnt into smoke. "Excuse us. We have had a long day, may we go to sleep?" Clarisse asked. Mrs Weasley smiled unabashed. "Yes sure, the trip to Hogwarts is in three days, do you have everything?" "Yes, thank you." Travis showed his gratitude. He and Connor, at the same time, sprouted two bunches of lilies. "Oh thank you Connor and Travis!" She exclaimed as they gave them to her. Then the group scuttled to their sleep destinations. "Good night." I muttered as they scurried away. We all heard a werewolf howl. "I think it's time to go inside." Mrs Weasley said worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about the delayed writing, I've been busy with school =/**

Annabeth's Pov

-Three days later-

Percy was being foolish and was going to make us late. Again. "PERCY! HURRY UP!" I cried as he began to dawdle again. Nico snorted. Mrs Weasley came upstairs. "We're leaving in ten minutes Annabeth." She said softly. "Thank you." I began to glare at Seaweed brain as he fumbled around with his wand. As Mrs Weasley left, Hermione came up. "What's your wand made out of?' She asked curiously. Percy scanned the room looking to see if he'd forgotten anything. "Err; it's made out of the wood of an Avicennia mangrove, the core of a siren and a hair of Pegasus." He told her. "Wow, that's an odd combination." "I have never heard of that combination before!" Harry and Ron appeared behind her. "What's yours Nico and Annabeth?" Ron asked readily. I sighed and replied. "Mine is the wood of an olive tree, the core of a tiger and the feather of an eagle." I glanced at Nico and he answered, "Mine is the wood of a cypress tree, the core of a thestal and the breath of Cerberus." He seemed kind of proud.

Percy smiled, "Oh, are you pwoud of you death wand." He taunted cheekily. Nico's eyes narrowed. "Are you pwoud of you water wand, Percy?" Then we all burst out laughing. "I don't think wisegirl is 'pwoud' with her wise wand." Percy observed laughing at me. "Nope, I am guessing our parents had a bit of a say in this." I replied. "I don't get it?" The wizards chorused. Nico, Percy and I bit back laughter and Percy replied. "You don't need to." He pushed past them then cheekily cried. "Come on Annabeth, hurry up." "Confundus!" I cried and chased after him down the stairs. He dodged it and replied with the spell "Aguamenti!" It hit me full in the face. "Grr! Seaweed brain!" He laughed at me and ran back up the stairs. He gave me a kiss then ran outside away from me. I rolled my eyes and the three wizards hurried the rest of the way downstairs. "So...you to are dating?" Hermione asked seeming a bit cold. I raised an eyebrow. "Yep, he's all mine." I said answering back in the same tone.

"_Hey! Are you coming to get the suitcases or what?!" _Nico called to me in Ancient Greek. "_Just wait O' mighty impatient one!_" I called back. "Persues Jackson! Nico needs help caring the suitcases!" I yelled loudly. I heard a lot of cursing to the gods and a crash before Percy appeared. "Oh my gods Percy."

Percy's Pov

-At platform 9 ½-

"We have to walk through a wall?!" Grover bleated. "I'm not doing it." Clarisse said nonchalantly. Mrs Weasley gave her a firm frown. "Miss La Rue, please, it isn't really a wall." "Until it is." I answered her yawning. She opened her mouth to bite back so I interrupted. "This is part mist part-" "Part intelligence." Annabeth broken in. "What she said." I replied yawning again. "Stop yawning Percy! It's making me yawn!" Nico yawned. "OH no, it's the contagious yawn!" Grover yelped. "I don't see the problem." Clarisse sighed unconcerned, "But I am not going through the wall." 'Your a coward." The girl called Ginny accused of her.

Clarisse's eyes narrowed. "I am no coward, I just don't want to be hurt." Ginny tried to maintain eye contact with Clarisse. "Well then-" "That isn't going to work. Ginerva." I told her and walked through the wall slowly. "Wait!" Annabeth cried as I reached the other side. She ran right into me. I fell forward and the trolley with our luggage almost ran over me. "Ow." Harry and his friends walking towards us as Annabeth helped me up. "Are you okay?" Harry asked as Ron laughed, and Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Yes thanks." I acknowledged and walked out of the path of Grover, Ginny, Clarisse and Mrs Weasley. Harry and the rest moved out of the way as well.

The rest wizards came through with Clarisse and Grover. " The whistles on the train hooted, "We should get in." Clarisse nodded and grabbed all the luggage. "Goodbye!" "Bye." Nico addressed her. "I'll meet you guys in a sec." She told us and walked off to put the luggage away. I rushed ahead to find a free carriage. Annabeth followed me quickly but all we could find was a carriage with a chubby boy and a very blonde girl. Harry and his friends pushed past us and sat down next to them.

"Hey Neville, hey Luna." Hermione greeted them. Luna looked at us and grinned. It took a second before Nico and I gasped, "Do I know you?" "You may know my mother and great grandfather." Nico and I nodded our head, understanding. "How-" "Don't ask." I cut him off and sat down, yawning. "Nighty night." I yawned.

-Near Hogwarts-

I was poked awake by Nico. "Time to get dressed." I yawned and went to get dressed. Coming back from the changing rooms I saw the 'Smart' girls having a deep and meaningful conversation. What about, you ask? About the architecture of Hogwarts. I plopped myself beside them and Ron yawned at me, "They've been blabbering on and on about the architecture of different 'monuments' in the world." Grover bleated then looked out at window, "I think we'll be there soon." I tapped my feet impatiently; I hated train rides, but I think all of the ADHD people do.

-An hour later-

After another hour of waiting the train finally pulled up. "Yes! Finally!" Nico, Annabeth and I cried in unison and hurried off the train. "First and Eighth years gather 'round!" A half giant called out. Harry looked confused. "Why is Hagrid taking us over the Black Lake?"(**Sorry if I got the name wrong, I haven't read Harry Potter in a little while**) Harry strode towards Hagrid. Hagrid grinned and listened to his question. I heard the laughing bellow of Hagrid, and caught his curious look towards me. Harry beckoned us to come. "He's taking us half way to catch the thestrals." I noded and turned to the half-giant as he began to speak. "Hello Percy, long time no sea." I grinned at the inside joke. "How are you Hagrid? How's your half-brother?" I asked. "I'm good , and so is my brother." He replied and began to herd the first years. Hermione's jaw was still ajar. "Yes I know him Hermione, keep your wits about you." I sighed.

"Now listen up everybody, new mermaids are in the lake, and if you look into their eyes you'll be hypnotised. And then they'll drag ya under. Understood?" Hagrid bellowed as they reached the start of the lake. There was a chorus of agreement, then someone screamed. "RON!" Hermione cried. I ran to the edge of the lake where Ronald was being dragged under. "Don't any one grab him! The mermaid will pull you under to!" I studied the situation and pulled off my cloak and shirt as Ron was pulled under. "Idiot wizard!" I muttered and plunged in. "PERCY JACKSON!" Hagrid cried.

The black river fogged up my vision for a second then it cleared. The mermaid was racing towards the bottom. "STOP!" I yelled my voice echoing eerily. The mermaid stoped and spun towards me. "_My lord!_" It exclaimed in mermaids tongue. "_What brings you here Lord Perseus?_" It inquired. Ron squirmed, beginning to suffocate. "Please let him go." I commanded. It hissed at me quietly and dropped him. He was at the point, it seemed, that he was seeing black spots.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and raced towards the surface. I lunged out of the water like a dolphin and reached to the edge of the lake. I dashed up and dragged him with me. I rolled him to his side and people swarmed around us. "Give him space!" I ordered. Then again someone screamed. I looked to the side and saw the mermaid swim to the surface "_My lord, what will we eat?_" It moaned. "_The overgrown squid and fish._" I replied as Ron began to cough up water. The mermaid slid away.

"How did you do that?" One person cried. "You were under for like 12 minutes!" Another said bemused. "Lucky little goldfish!" Luna smiled happily. I grimaced. "I'm not a goldfish!" Annabeth laughed at me. "No silly, Ron is the goldfish!" Luna giggled and looked at me as if I had grown another head. Ron sat up and coughed, "He…he *Cough cough* he..spoke to the mermaid!" luna carried on like he hadn't said anything, "You're a big….Dolphin!" I groaned again. "No, that's what I will be if I don't get my mission complete." Yep, Dionysus would definitely vote for me being turned into a dolphin."

Hagrid stomped over to me, "I told you not to go under!" "Well nothing happened to me so it's fine." I grumbled and stood up.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Ducks from flying high heels, tomatoes, spells and anything that is in reach. * Yeah...so here is the next chapter? BTW there is no Nico/Hermione, Percy/Hermione, Percy/Nico...Yeah I think you get the picture. **

Hermione's POV

I felt shock as I helped Ron up. "He...spoke...spoke to it...and it...it repl-replied in this-is weird language." Ron stuttered, shivering in the cold. I lifted my wand up and spelled the water away. "Thanks Hermione." He kissed me sweetly and we were their for a little while. "Hu hem, sorry to interrupt but, can you please move out of the way?" The dark boy asked us, and we stood apart, so he could get to the lake. The swoony sea eyed boy followed, glancing at us apologetically. Nico leant down to the lake, "See? I told you! The mermaids are terrified of you. Technically you're their prince." I heard Nico whisper to Percy as no mermaid came into their view.

Ron and Harry looked at me, their eyes wide in shock. "Shh Nico! People will hear you!" Percy hissed back. "Yeah, and what will they do? They can't even understand their own heritage, let alone ours." Nico raised his voice, so that even we could hear without straining our ears. The sea eyed boy stood up and marched away, muttering curses in Ancient Greek. I spun around and caught part of his jumper. "Yes?" He asked me, as if he didn't know why I had grabbed him. "What did Nico mean, 'you're their prince'?" Percy gazed at me, bewildered, "I think you heard wrong Nico said nothing about a prince." He replied, and unfurled my fingers from his sweater. He stomped away with Nico sparing a suspicious glance at us before racing after Percy, who had gone to talk to Hagrid again. 

"Alright! First years all aboard a boat! Four in a boat at a time! Eight years stay here until further notice!"


End file.
